


The Things He Says

by deviouskirin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers he has a *thing* for the way Steve talks in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He Says

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt of 'Tony/Steve- language kink' and because I cannot actually speak any other languages while sober, it deviated just a bit.

Tony has this thing. It's not a bad thing, not by a long shot. Tony thinks it's a good thing, a _great_ thing even. This thing has to do with Steve. Specifically, Steve talking. Or, well, _technically_ , it's about Steve cussing.

Steve Rogers is insanely polite and clean cut, the perfect example of apple pie Americana, as pure and pristine as driven snow. He's a stand up guy who rescues kittens from trees and blushes when Natasha wears a shirt that dips lower than her collar bones. He is incorruptable. On the surface, at least. (And only if you, like Tony and half the country, forget that the man served in the Army. During a war. And that he grew up in _Brooklyn_ , even if it was the beginning of the 20th century.)

Once you get past that achingly sweet outer shell, there's this wild center that nearly shocks Tony into another heart attack the first time he encounters it. Steve still blushes a lot, and doesn't have much experience, but he's ready and eager to try anything. _Everything_. And once he gets going, something amazing happens: he forgets that he's supposed to be a paragon of virtue, and his vocabulary gets downright _filthy_.

Tony doesn't notice it there at the beginning, probably because he's been distracted by the fact that he's _having sex with Captain America_. There's too much on his mind, but once things have...not calmed down, he hopes they never calm down. But once he can think beyond "naked", "Steve", and "sex", and can form complete sentences, that's when his thing starts.

They're working their way up to actually fucking, detouring though hand jobs and blow jobs and frottage first, because Steve's never experienced any of these things before, and Tony is selfish in a lot of ways, but never in bed. Everything is good, great even, and Tony has Steve trembling under him, riding his fingers eagerly. He's just worked in a second when he hears it.

Steve is moaning, deep in his throat, long and loud and beautiful. But when Tony presses in with his fingers, finds his prostate and introduces himself (it is, after all, the polite thing to do), Steve stops moaning. Tony would pout, but he's too busy wondering how long he can survive without his heartbeat, because Steve...

"Fuck, Tony, more," Steve begs with more New York in his voice than Tony's ever heard, arching his hips. "I want- please, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-"

He begs for more fingers, he begs for Tony's cock, for his tongue, _anything_ that will ensure the continuation of the pleasure arcing its way through him. If it wasn't for the arc reactor, Tony's pretty sure he'd keel over and die as his orgasm slams into him full force. He has no idea what happens (other than the obvious), and when he finally returns to reality, Steve is watching him with wide, glazed eyes.

"God, Tony, that was so hot," he pants, and Tony takes a second to be shocked that he managed to keep his fingers from slipping out of Steve, although that probably has more to do with the grip Steve has on his wrist than any special ability on Tony's part. "Fuck. I think- shit, Tony. _Tony_."

So Tony has this thing about Steve cussing, because it is intimately linked to the visual of Steve coming, just completely shattering. It's probably an ego thing, knowing he's the only one that can make Captain America forget his impeccable fastidiousness, but who the fuck cares?


End file.
